


How May I Serve You

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Canon - TV, Consent Issues, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, Make Them Do It, Multi, Porn, Porn Battle, Threesome - F/F/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicci can't have Richard without Kahlan, so it seems. Written for confessorlove for the Seeker Porn Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How May I Serve You

"Let me distract you, mistress," Kahlan had begged. Her hands ran along Nicci's skin before the words were out of her mouth, teasing at the fastenings. Confession wasn't about sexuality, Nicci had been told, but Kahlan seemed to prove that false. The woman was not deterred by slaps or ignoring, and she grew more insistent by the moment.

"No," Nicci snapped and dragged Kahlan's hand away. "Bring me back the Seeker, confessed. That is all I need."

The former Mother Confessor beamed at receiving a direct order and darted off to find her horse.

Nicci, alone, breathed out and rested back in her chair. As her eyes closed, it was thoughts of Richard and not Kahlan that adorned her mind. Richard who had never once asked—or not asked, just _done_ —to touch her. Kahlan was a beautiful woman but Nicci still craved that which she did not have.

Once the Seeker was under her power, the entire world could be hers. She would be happy, though, with just one man from among them all. Almost happy. Nicci could settle for that, after a lifetime of emptiness.

-

She heard the "Where are we going, mistress?" in a man's voice before Kahlan even entered her chambers. A smirk flitting across her lips, Nicci flicked water droplets from her newly-washed hands and turned to meet her two slaves. They were right on time—everything was prepared.

One of the many things Nicci enjoyed about her han was its creative uses; she'd used it extensively on the spartan room she'd occupied previously. Dark reds and golds covered every surface, silky soft fabrics that rippled and all but begged to be touched. The bed was a large mattress, more round than square, with pillows and sheets strewn across it in no particular order. In every area of the room the soft glow of candlelight, and the clean scent of incense, made it perfect. Nicci could call a place home at last.

And not only the room, she could finally feel at home in her body. She'd let loose the waterfall of blonde hair from its regal style and removed the corset from her black gown. The fabric beneath hung loosely about her, teasing at the shape of her body as her hair tumbled about her shoulders.

Yet the moment the Seeker and Confessor walked in, they looked upon her with awe. Nicci suddenly hated that they had never done so before, and made her first demand. "Kneel!"

Kahlan dropped first, Richard following after looking to his mistress. But then again, he'd always been Kahlan's slave. That had been the problem, hadn't it.

"Kahlan, what have you ordered Richard to do?"

"Nothing, mistress," Kahlan said while still staring at the floor, almost completely prostrate.

"Good." Nicci wanted a clean slate to work with. Needed one. "Tell him that he must do exactly what I say, without hesitation or questioning."

Once, Nicci would have told herself that this was wrong. With her magic and Kahlan's help she was stealing the souls of these two persons. Less egregious, but worth mentioning, she was using their bodies. Had Richard been in control of himself, he would have spat at her that she was taking nothing but cold-hearted revenge—instead, he gazed up with adoring eyes after listening to Kahlan's order.

All she wanted, for once, was a little power and love. People she had trusted had stabbed her in the back and poisoned the world against her—now this was the only path she had left. "Take off your clothes, Richard," she said at last in a murmur. "And you too, Kahlan."

They were beautiful. Even without the appealing light of the candles their bodies were lean and well formed, every curve or angle appearing just as it should. Nicci had always admired aesthetics and she took her time here, raking her gaze from head to foot with each of her confessed. Finally, as Kahlan's impatient worship had not invoked before, a heat started to stir between her thighs.

Nicci reached down to grasp a hold of Richard's hair, pulling the brown hair back by its roots so he stared her in the face. "You think you love Kahlan, don't you Seeker."

The display of confusion across his features was familiar—attractive, even. "I did... But then she became my mistress and I love no one more. Except you, my lady, because you are _her_ mistress."

He was so eager. So young, unjaded, quick and unhesitating and honest. Just like Kahlan. Just like Nicci had not been for a hundred years.

"Show me," she said in barely more than a whisper. "Take Kahlan to the bed and show me how much you love her, so much that you will not take any pleasure for yourself."

Richard's smile lit up the room more than any candle. "Of course, my lady."

Nicci felt an ache, not of pleasure or desire but of emptiness, as Richard scooped Kahlan into his arms and looked at her with devotion. She looked back almost the same way, arms looped about his neck while going willingly along with her mistress' orders. It was a good hurt, the way it stabbed Nicci through the heart.

Swallowing hard, eyes locked on the pair as if drawn to them by magnetics, she joined them on the bed and watched.

Nicci imagined that Richard would always have been like this. Generous in his affections, soft, and naturally skilled at touch. His lips locked on Kahlan's, and it was mere seconds before she was arching into the kiss. When his mouth strayed to her neck and breasts she gasped in clear pleasure. He had large hands that covered her skin in broad strokes, but they didn't seem to overwhelm the woman beneath him; every kiss and caress had her pulse quickening, her body arching and writhing. Kahlan seemed a creature of lust under his ministrations.

"Don't tease her, Richard," Nicci ordered, voice breathless as she had to squeeze her thighs together.

He looked up and nodded, lips parted in a way that made Nicci want to take Kahlan's place. But not yet, no. She wasn't ready.

Despite his clear erection, Richard moved down Kahlan's body as if she was the only thing that mattered. Kahlan begged for more without words, pushing her hips toward his chest, groaning desperately as his kisses peppered her belly and thighs and right above the juncture between them.

Nicci had to close her eyes and shudder as Kahlan suddenly cried out, Richard's face now buried between her legs. Almost, but only almost, she could imagine what it was like to have his lips and tongue at work on her sex. She might not be as noisy as Kahlan but Nicci would moan just as openly to feel him tasting her heat, showing her pleasure. Opening her eyes again, greedy to continue watching, she would not look away from the sight as Richard devoured his Confessor mistress.

But this was not about Kahlan's pleasure. The woman writhed, eyes rolling back into her head, and Nicci finally grasped her hands and pinned them to the bed above.

"What do you want, mistress?" Kahlan asked through shuddering gasps of pleasure.

"Nothing at all," Nicci lied under her breath, holding Kahlan in position as she reached for a candle.

The first drop of hot wax had Kahlan tensing, whimpering at the sudden sensation of pain. The second, straight over her tight pink nipple, had the woman moaning and shutting her eyes. Richard did not stray from his purpose, but Nicci distracted Kahlan completely.

"Do you want my pain?" Kahlan begged, writhing under the dual sensations.

Nicci smiled and dropped another ball of wax over Kahlan's breasts. "And your pleasure." This woman was what captured Richard's attention, his obsession, with a devotion almost as powerful as confession itself. To control her every move was the first step towards true power. Richard could only be hers if Kahlan was as well, through pain and pleasure and everything in between.

The wax sizzled, and Kahlan arched under the restraint of Nicci's hand, every breath something between a gasp and a moan. Her legs hooked over Richard's shoulders, tensing with every move of his head. Finally, with a sound that was almost a scream, her entire body tensed and spasmed. Again and again and again.

Heat rushed through Nicci's body as she watched Kahlan's fall back, still twitching with release. The pale freckled skin now looked flushed, damp with sweat, and Nicci finally understood. Heat pulsed through her every vein, and her emptiness had turned into something physical—a need so strong that it overwhelmed bitterness. Nicci wanted what made Kahlan sag against the bed in utter exhaustion. More unexpectedly, she wanted, even ached for, the chance to make Kahlan melt like that under _her_ talents. But not now. In this very moment, Nicci burned.

There was Richard, looking up at her with damp lips and lust in his eyes.

Letting go of Kahlan's hands, Nicci rose from the bed and stripped off her gown in a rough motion. She slammed a hand to Richard's chest, pushing him to the bed without a moment's hesitation.

"What do you want, my lady?" he started to ask.

Before he could finish she'd mounted him and claimed his mouth, tasting the mingling of him and Kahlan's essence, sucking it from him as he throbbed beneath her. He was obedient and compliant, yet his hips jerked up towards hers, the swell of his cock pushed flat against her belly. Nicci kissed him till their lips were swollen and he could taste only her, then pulled back and stared down at the man she'd demanded.

"You want me," she breathed, wondering how one man could be so beautiful.

He nodded slowly, and his hips moved yet again.

Nicci stared down at his manhood, the bulge of veins and the swollen head covered with the sheen of precum. A little sound escaped Richard's throat as he rubbed against her, and she knew then that she wanted nothing more than this.

"Be glad then that I want you." The hint of a smile, almost giddy with satisfaction, crossed Nicci's face as she lifted her hips. She was so wet that it didn't hurt at all to take him in with one stroke, slamming down against him and absorbing all the intensity of penetration in a rush of power and desire.

Richard tensed beneath her, those big hands reaching frantically for her hips to hold onto. Nicci slapped his hands away, refusing any touch from him, gaze sharp and commanding as it met his. She gave her hips a little twist until he moaned. All her senses were lit up with pleasure as his cock pulsed and twitched inside her, his body melting beneath her once she finally started to move. He was _hers_ and it felt good.

Nicci closed her eyes and rode him, taking the length of him fully into her on each strong thrust of her hips. She clenched about his cock, demanding more pleasure, and let the heat seep into her very bones. "Touch me," she ordered impatiently, driven mad with want by the moans and the friction.

His hands found her breasts then, the light callouses making her shudder with pleasure as they brushed over her nipples, but there were more hands than his alone. Kahlan had heard the order, and in her need to please her mistress had moved behind Nicci, her mouth hot and wet as she laved the sorceress' neck with generous kisses. Nicci let out a sound of surprise, arching back towards the kisses and gyrating her hips with greater speed.

"Like this?" Kahlan asked breathily against her ear, pressing close so that her breasts were crushed against Nicci's back.

"Yes..." Nicci trembled, her fingernails digging into Richard's chest until he jerked up into her. They were both hers, and she could not have imagined before how good the worship would feel. The addiction was growing stronger with every minute.

"I love you, mistress," Kahlan whispered again, kissing right behind her ear as she slid a hand down the front of Nicci's hips, brushing fingertips over her clitoris.

Gasping, almost drowning in the various stimulations, Nicci clamped down on Richard and _whimpered_ at the pleasure running through her. Kahlan was the perfect attentive slave, and continued kissing and stroking as Nicci rode Richard frantically, almost crushing him to the mattress.

She came with a cry that she hadn't expected to utter as the world exploded around her, and her body seemed to float away with her in the onrush of pure bliss.

Hours seemed to pass before she collapsed backward into Kahlan's arms, sliding off Richard with the limpness of satisfaction. Never had a daze been so perfect a feeling. Never had exhaustion been so _right_. Control, at last, gave her everything she'd asked for.

The pillows were soft and cool beneath her body as she lay, soaking in every last bit of pleasure. Smiling as she'd never smiled before, Nicci finally breathed in deeply and turned to eye her slaves.

Kahlan watched her with sweet admiration, gently stroking her hair and waiting for the next command. Despite the dots of wax on her chest she was amazing to look upon, and Nicci granted her a brush of a hand to her cheek—unnecessary, but she felt as if Kahlan deserved it. The woman smiled and blushed in gratitude, and it was _wrong_ but it was beautiful.

Richard, too, lay next to her and waited patiently for the next order. His cock still throbbed between his legs, fully erect since he hadn't been allowed his own satisfaction. The look of love in his eyes, and the sweet release still flowing through Nicci's veins, made her kind.

"Kahlan," she murmured, "give him release."

The woman leaped quickly to do her mistress's bidding. She looked just as beautiful—if not quite as Mother Confessorly—with her mouth around Richard's cock, bobbing up and down while the man gripped the sheets till his knuckles went bloodless. Still fascinated, her fingers now straying between her own legs to stroke idly, Nicci watched—though it took barely any time at all before he arched and bucked up into Kahlan's mouth, the sight giving Nicci a little aftershock of pleasure. Pushing her curtain of dark hair back, Kahlan at last lifted her head and licked her lips to catch the last drops of his seed.

Nicci laughed breathily, and reached to tug Kahlan to her. She was a queen and her happiness meant the happiness of all others—so long as they continued pleasing her. The former Confessor gladly crushed her body against the sorceress', soft breasts and thighs melding against Nicci's warm skin. "Come, my Richard," Nicci called next, crooking her finger to beckon the pleasure-dazed man to join her.

And he obeyed, as he would always obey her now, wrapping his arms around her and Kahlan with an adoring smile at them both.

Nicci felt the rewards of power and clung to them. She smiled and basked in the love. She would never stop smiling now, she imagined. Not even with the realization that under all the satisfaction, there was still a hole in her that had not been filled.

It didn't matter. She had everything she wanted.  



End file.
